Las aventuras de Kunashgi
by fabian1105
Summary: Historia Sobre Kunashgi Lee Sasuke Naruto, chico de 14 Años Que Va En Busca de aventuras, y se convierte en maestro de las Naciones Unidas y aprende un Tener Verdaderos Amigos
1. Chapter 1

Hola soy Fabián y...esta es una historia verdadera, bueno en realidad no pero quien cuenta, al punto, no pondré **f a b i a n **sonaría raro, asi que ustedes me conoceran como kunashgi lee sasuke naruto, pero me pueden decir kunashgi o cualquiera de los otros anteriores .

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Mi hogar o casa o lo que sea:**_

Bueno la verdad es que vivo en una pequeña isla lejos de la ciudad con mi padre... o maestro, ni siquiera se quien, un dia mientras almorzábamos decidí preguntarle...

- Eeemm... disculpe pero como se llama? ya vivo con usted 14 años y no se su nombre!.

- Yo soy Gosuke -respondió serio y discreto como siempre.

Lo vi sospechoso pero yo en el fondo tenía dudas de quien era yo y de donde venia. Nunca habíamos hablado sobre eso y creí que ya era hora de saber sobre mi origen,porque claro estaba que él no era mi padre o almenos no de sangre..entonces me explico:

Un dia comun y corriente estaba viendo hacia el mar y entonces note que algo flotaba y como pense que eras comida o algun postre te traje hasta mi, abri la canasta en donde estabas y te di de comer y te cuide hasta estos años...nunca supe de tus padres.

-Asi que me encontró ¿no? Gosuke-dije

-Señor Gosuke para ti niño infeliz y irrespetuoso! - dijo en su tono molesto que me daba risa.

-Y emmmm... dejaron alguna nota o carta -dije.

-No, pero creo que su deseo era que te entrene , te inscriba en el torneo de artes marciales, ganes medallas pokemon,obvio que captures pokemon y que juntes las esferas del dragon- me dijo el muy sin verguenza.

-Wow! Wow! Wow! Un momento ese era el deseo de ellos? O los tuyos…eh ….digo los de usted?- dije extrañado, el como sabria si mis padres deseaban eso para mi, si fuera asi no me hubieran abandonado. – que significa todo eso! Me lo podría explicar? –repeti ahora mas desesperado pues parecía no escucharme.

-Bien te explicaré!- dijo para callar mi desesperación. – el torneo de artes marciales!, su nombre mismo lo dice "torneo" de "artes marciales" o sea peleas inhumanamente hasta llegar a la gran final donde si peleas sin piedad ¡ganas! Entiendes?

- Hmm aha siga…- dije tratando de entender lo que me explicaba.

-bueno…. Pokemones

- que es eso?- pregunte extrañado nunca había escuchado sobre "pokemones"

- los pekemones son pequeños animalitos roñosos y pulgosos que nosotros cApturamos con POKEBOLAS para tener uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve, diez, once….

-ok! Ya entendí muchos! Muchos pokemones!- interrumpi un poco cansado de su conteo infinito…

-si, muchos mas, asi te haras un maestro.

- hmmm me gusta la idea de ser u maestro- dije interesado como siempre entonces el viejo me saco de mi nube con un golpe en la cabeza.

- escucha primero niño del demonio!

-ok, ok prosiga, señor….

- hay lideres de gimnasio en cada ciudad que son muy fuertes, y tu misión es vencerlos y recibir medallas asi ganar y y ser un maestro pokemon…! Pero para esto también necesitas ayuda y por eso están las esferas del dragon, las escontraras en tuu camino y estas te ayudaran

-ayudarme como?

- son 7 esferas, son un poco raras, pero muy hermosas, al encontrarlas todas, te regalan un deseo, el cual te puede servir de mucho….

- cualquier deseo? –dijo yo emocionado, pues hasta ahora era lo mas interesante que había escuchado de su larga historia de "maestros pokemon"

- si, CUALQUIER deseo

No podía creerlo era mi oportunidad necesitaba esas esferas, pero no para lograr ser un maestro pokemon, eso nisiquiera me llamaba la atención, yo lo único que quería era ese deseo, quería cumplir el deseo mas deseado en mi vida, saber de mis padres, ¿Dónde estaban? ¿porque me habían abandonado? Y esas esferas podrían hacérmelo saber.

CONTINUARÁ….


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Entrenamiento!**

**-**Ah con que eso es ¿no?-dije

-Bueno comencemos el entrenamiento- con una gran alegría

- ¡QUE! ¡ COMO! ¡CUANDO! ¡ DONDE! ¡PORQUE!-grite

- ¡SI! ¡PELEANDO! ¡HOY! ¡AQUÍ! ¡PORQUE SI! Me respondió enfurecido

-Bueno, vale, ya…ya-le dije para tranquilizarlo

- Comencemos dando una **pelea **- me dijo emocionado como siempre

-Bueno pero ni siquiera se pelear…

-Ay! … solo golpea sin piedad es lo básico …Golpear inhumanamente y ¡ listo!

-Bueno…-dije con dudas de cómo pelear adecuada mente

-¡Ha!-dándole un golpe

-Trágate eso Gosuke

Pelemos unos minutos como para calentar y adivinen ¡iba ganando!

-Mmmm ya casi llegas a mi nivel kunashgi-me dijo adolorido

-¡QUE!Como que casi, te di una gran y dolorosa paliza!-le dije enojado

-Calla muchacho malcriado!

**-**Bueno de todas maneras ya me aburrí ensáñame otra cosa Gosuke sensei-le dije con depresión

-Está bien

-Déjame pensar mmmm…

-Lo tengo!Te enseñare el **kamekameha** ¿Bien?

-¡Oye! Eso es de **dragon ball**

¡QUE! …. No…no lo es

-¡Yo también vi el programa así que no me mienta!

-¡CALLA! No importa te lo enseñare-dijo

-Bien…

-Bueno primero junta ki o chakra ooo como ami me gusta kikra…en tus despreciables manos y luego expúlsalo.

-Te tomara unos días pero lo harás como en 20 más o menos porque ami me tardo 18 días en perfeccionarlo-dijo

-¡KAMEKAMEHAAA! –expulsando un gran poder

-¡Wow!me salió a la primera-dije

-¡QUE! ….digo.. ¡JA! Eso es muy pequeño haz otro-dijo

¡Ha! listo,

-Más grande

-¡Ha! Ya?

-Mas

¡Haaa!

-AAAA ee.. sssta..ta esta…bi..en..bien


End file.
